Artemis Fowl: The Living Legend
by moonlight warriors
Summary: Artemis have founded the world's largest company. Holly just called and said that she will meet him tomorrow. Of course, every time they meet, something happens... Rated T for violence and... others. AH in it! AH is one of the main scenes, but there are other important things too.
1. Ch1. The Underwear Incident

**A/N: Hello there! I am moonlight warriors, and this is my first fanfic. I chose Artemis Fowl because its my favourite book series (I had a hard time deciding whether it is Warriors or this.) So crtics will be welcome! Now, to the story**.

**Also, I do not own _anything._ I might add some OC characters, but still, other characters are owned by Eoin Colfer.**

Chapter 1: The Underwear Incident

Holly was yawning while driving in her small car. Well, it wasn't that small compared to _elves, _but anyways. She had a long day, chasing down a theif, and caught him only to be sent to do some paperwork.

After the berzerker incident, faries lost a lot of their technology; causing them to be unable to know what the Mud Mans were up to. It was hard to launch new satellites or make scopes, since there were rumors of human technology highly increased by a certain person.

_It was a long day..._Holly thought as she drived. 'maybe i'll try to think of something more exciting...' Instantly Holly's mind was on a certain mud boy. No. Mud man, now. Three years have past since Artemis reincarnated as a clone (though he is more human since he has a soul), he was now 19. But the important thing is that he called her every night at 10 PM. And also, she had something to tell him. An important thing. Since she lives right under Ireland, there was no time difference. When she looked at the time, it was _9:30! __D'arvit _she thought while she accelerated a little.

When she finally arrived, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She threw off her uniform, and combed her hair (It now sweeps her shoulders. She kind of liked the new fashion, and she also didnt have time for a crew cut.) slightly. She didnt mind any makeup, because Arty would be shocked to death by the unusual scene.

That was when her ring ringed (no pun intended...maybe just a little.) Though technology had decreased for the faries, their ring developed. It now shows a holographic image.

Holly took the call, and Artemis' image came up. "You are wearing a suit, again..." Holly groaned. She told him many times to wear casually. Of course he didnt listen. But Artemis seemed to be... very shaken to the core. His mouth was gaping, but he couldnt speack a word.

"Well Atremis? Cat got your tounge?" Holly asked. "Well no, no..." Artemis sputtered finally. "Its just...um...why are you wearing nothing but your underwear?" _What??? _That was _not _what Holly expected. Certain that Artemis was joking, she looked down. And at the same time, she remembered throwing off her uniform, but did not remember putting anything on. She let out a small sound, then running out of the room as fast as she could. And she could _swear _she heard Artemis's chuckle.

Holly was trying not to blush, and also failing terribly. For a while, she didn't want to go out even after wearing clothes. That would mean meeting Artemis. Eventually, she made up her mind to go outside about 10 minutes later.

Artemis was still connected, clearing his throat. But Holly could see that what he _really_ was doing was trying to hide that famous smug smile. She gave him a glare and said "You speak _a word_ about this and you will be sorry.". "Oh dont worry." he said. "This stays between us."

It was a good thing that the person she was calling wasnt Foaly. He was famous for his gossip website, Horsesense. Though it backfired when Artemis earned a fairy ID and actually uploaded a nude picture of him in the website for revenge of hacking his computer.

And then, there was a long time of awkwardness. Holly opened her mouth, then shut it again. As much as she wanted to talk, she couldnt muster the courage. Eventually, it was Artemis who talked first. "So, how was your day?"

"Um...well, not bad. Well, I am tired...but... still." Holly was still stammering from embarrassment. "How was yours?" Hollly asked.

"Always the same, you know it." he replied. Holly nodded nervously, thinking the exact words to say to him. "Well, Artemis? I have a vacation for this week. Since I have nothing to do, I am planning to visit you. If thats okay by you, of course." she said.

"Really? Thats great news! I mean... yes you can come to my place." He said. Then he added, "I dont really live in Fowl Manor except for holidays."

"Then where should I meet you?" She asked. "Come to New York City, not Ireland. I think we should meet at Times Square." he replied.

"Are you kidding me? There are so many people. Thats not good for me, you know it." she exclaimed. "You are smarter than I expected" "Was that an insult, mud boy?" she asked, trying to glare but failing since she laughed too much.

"Just come shielded. I will find you...though you will probably _see_ me first." he said. "Ok. I will go there tomorrow." "Tomorrow? that you for the fast information" he said sarcastically. .

Holly threw a punch at the holographic picture, laughing even more. "Ok, see you then." She waved to Artemis, as he did too. Disabling the call, she had a shower. Then, (This time remembering her clothes) she went straight to bed. It was a long day, and tomorrow will be, too.

However she was tired, though, she couldnt sleep. She kept thinking about that incident that happened. Embarrassed and frustrated, she threw one pillow to the Artemis Fowl poster on the other side.

Yes, now that Artemis fowl became a legend to faries after saving them so much, Haven City Hall made 8 movies, 50 posters and even a fan club. The fan club reached 10 million members just last month, a outstanding record considering the small population.

There were still faries that remembered what he did when he was young, but hey, no one is perfect!

So Holly bought the poster at a whopping 50chips (1chip=10 dollars). But in her defence, she just wanted to see how he looked in it.

She bought one that had a smirk. Others made him look like some Mud Man Idol, and that was ridiculous. She thought this suited the Artemis she knew the best.

As the pillow hit his famous face, Holly became more comfortable.

And Holly entered her dreams, the pillow that she thrown lying infront of the poster; next to some books. Books named _'How to confess your feelings well', 'How to tell if he like you', _and _Artemis Fowl: What is inside his complex mind'-_ a Haven City Best Seller written by Doctor Argon.

**A/N: So...**** did you like it? Whether you liked it or not, please remember to review! I think it will really help me.** **Also, what do you think about the length? Is if okay? Also, if you want some places I write about in New York City, please tell me. I live in Korea...I dont know much.** **Also, the books I mentioned and 'chips' are all made up. If there is something similar, that is a total coincidence.**


	2. Ch2 Trip to the above

**A/N: Hey...I came back! ****I kept my promise!!! ****My test ended; I got an average of 95 (97 if I don't include Chinese. And I have failed to know why I need to learn Chinese, so I will say that I got an average of 97 for 7 subjects.) I cannot promise you that I will write frequently, but I can promise that this really is the Chapter 2!!!**

**For people who waited too long for this, I will recommend my other story, Artemis Fowl: The Opal Incident. It's not mulch (haha) yet, but I think I will continue it.**

**Also, this chapter is very rushed. I think this is terrible (review your thoughts!) , and for some people who thought that my chapter 1 was great, I am so sorry.** **I will try harder for the next chapter.**

**IDOA (this will mean I don't own anything from now on)**

Ch.2: Trip to the above

When Holly finally succeeded in falling asleep, she found herself in a weird dream. Of course, most dreams are strange, but this one was different. Holly shuddered. It was so... real...

"Arty! Its so good to see you!" Holly shouted as a young pale man stepped out of the fowl manor. "That goes for me, too. Its been three years, hasn't it?" Artemis said. _Three years...so long. How did I bear it?_ Holly thought as she beamed a smile at him. Artemis had been banned from Haven, _banned_ after all the money they earned using his name. He obviously caused trouble, and Holly hated the Council for that.

"Come in." He said, gesturing into the house. But when he looked back, Holly was gone. At least, she seemed to be gone.

Of course, Artemis knew better than that. He turned around, just to find a leaping elf. "Surprise!" Holly shouted as she took hold of his neck.

Artemis managed to fall on the floor, not on the ground on the outside. They rolled on the mat for a while, trying to tackle the other. Finally, the two broke off.

"Holly." he said sternly, gasping for breath, but his eyes had a playful color. "So..." Holly said while she also inhaled to get some oxygen. "Your parents aren't at home?" she asked.

"Yes. Including the Butlers, they went off to a trip." he replied. "Why didn't you go?" Artemis shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it. I guess it was a good choice, considering... the situation here."

That made Holly recognize what _situation_ they were in. Holly was still hugging him, and they were lying on the mat. His eyes were so close, that she could literally feel herself being sucked into it.

Ok, nows a perfect time to tell him. Holly thought. "Um...Artemis?" Holly asked, not moving from his body. "Yes?" he replied. "Well...um..." Gods you're a LEP officer! Get a move on! But Holly couldn't get the courage of an officer.

She just stammered "No, no. Just...nothing." "Are you okay?" Artemis asked. "Yes, why would I not be?" Why would I not be, indeed?

Then, Holly just couldn't resist her exploding emotions. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He looked startled for a while, but soon started kissing back.

And that was when Holly woke up. _Of course, Artemis told me that he doesn't live in Fowl Manor anymore. It was just a dream. _Also, that is the dream is the reason why I am an hour late. Holly thought, running down the stairs of her pension.

Suitcase? check. Surface visa? check. _Clothes?_ (of course, the most important thing.) check. She now had a trauma of forgetting something important, but she pushed the anxious feelings down and hurried out of her house.

\--

Holly sighed as she relaxed on the chair. The shuttle came to life, taking off. Holly had to run as quickly as possible, due to the hour that just disappeared because of the stupid dream.

Then she remembered the dream, which didn't make her feel better. She tried to think of something else. Hm...like where should I visit when I go there?

But it was almost obvious that Artemis had already chosen the destination. She just had to figure out how to meet him. Holly sighed. Just why did Artemis have to make everything difficult?

After a while, she landed the shuttle on landing area 6, hidden place for flying faries. Holly jumped out of the shuttle. She took her wings, and steped out of the hidden place, sheilded.

_It will be hard to find Artemis in a place like thi..._Holly stopped, staring at a huge screen on a high building. It was the face of Artemis Fowl, yes himA having a smug smile. There were big words beside, _'Make a Better World'_.

Obviously Arty was famous in the Mud Man world, Holly rolled her eyes. _Who would have known?_ _Well, he is famous in the underworld, too._

The screen was an advertisement for _Artemis Fowl __Industries_. It was a...weapons company. Holly thought with growing worry. When Artemis came back as the clone, he was not his self for a few months. Was it possible that he became evil?

_Nah. _Holly thought with a laugh. Making weapons did not mean that he was bad. The LEP was _filled _with weapons. _Can't I just trust him? _After all the time they spent together, she was still suspicious of him. _Maybe it's because I couldn't meet him for too long._

I'll just focus on _finding _him.

The advertisement had some mud man words on it. It seemed to be...an exhibit hall? Why the d'arvit will there be an exhibit hall for weapons? It pointed where the hall was, not far away from her.

_Maybe thats where I will meet him._

Holly went into the building, shielded. But there was a fee to go in, and she did not have any mudman money. So she just passed through it. At least, she _tried _to.

As soon as she went through it, a very loud alarm went off; making everyone look at it. _Gods this is a weapons factory's exhibit hall! What did you expect? _

\--‐--‐--

While all this was happening at the surface, another thing was happening in the _inside._ Deep down, where the pressure and temperature was too high to live without special technology, there was a cell made after the Reconstruction.

It looked like a simple cell, but it was far from simple. It only held_ one _prisoner, but it had the most advanced technology to stop her from escaping. _She _was known to be dead during the Berserker Incident, but the People found out that she made a backup plan of making a clone of herself.

_She_ had enough will power to stay as a ghost form, and stayed as a ghost long enough for the clone to be completed.

_She_ was later caught by the LEP, and she was put in court to find that since she had her old soul, she would live her life in this cell. But she had plans of escape.

_She, _was Opal Koboi.

**A/N: So...thats the end of this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and favs, likes! Seeing the comment list makes me write faster, I promise.**

**The Opal story is similar to Artemis Fowl: The Opal Incident, which is another story of mine.**

**I need your opinion, how should I form Artemis and Opal's relationship? Romance or enemies? (Even in the Romance situation, I _think _I will still make it A/H.) Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
